


Nothing That a Little Dance Can't Fix

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post TLJ, Rey is not quite right, Smut, after the last jedi, dark canon, dark post TLJ, handjob, inappropriate/appropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: Something's been off with Rey ever since Crait.The rest of the Resistance doesn't realize how much she remains bonded to the dark, but he does.Oh, he does.(A post-TLJ filthy one shot)





	Nothing That a Little Dance Can't Fix

Yet again it’s a rough day in a long string of rough days. Another tedious round for them of pursuing, fighting and repeating with no end in sight to break the monotony. Oh yes, despite the submission of thousands at his feet, it appeared that ruling supreme wasn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.

 

Ruling wasn’t anything he wanted at all.

 

Months after his failure to abandon the First Order with Rey at his side, the invisible feeling of a crown only tightened around Kylo’s curls. Day in and day out, that squeeze intensified, and Rey hated that she experienced that suffocation down the bond. The pressure, and him, and him, and him.

 

 _“Good, you should feel bad,_ ” Rey mentally mocked across their connection, baring her teeth _.“You should suffer. You should burn.”_

 

Delighting in her flash of malice, Kylo’s fingers splayed against the shower wall: a predator extending his claws as his free fingers drifted lower. Smoothing down his wet, muscular chest, tracing the taut skin that she remembered too well. Teasing all the way to the length so gorgeously heavy between his thighs.

 

 _“I only burn for you,”_  Kylo growled, stroking up.  _“Come and find me again so we can see who suffers- who begs.”_

 

A mix of bitterness with want flooded into Rey’s body, and turning on her side in her bed didn’t change the image. As sure as Rey were in the same room, she watched the salacious glide of Kylo's closed fist up and down his thick shaft. The slow working of himself into obscene steel, the relieving of the strains of his life with her grunted name on his lips. Oh so crudely describing what he’d do if she were there with him and Rey sat up in her bed.

 

Knuckles gone white against the sheets.

 

Pulse racing.

 

The woman way past livid who's now fuming over him abusing himself again to innocent images of her drenched in the rain that he’s turned sordid, but angrier at herself that sometimes she’s joined in. Touched herself in tandem. Unburdened her shoulders from the increasing weight of endless obligations by lightening the load with rapid finger flicks. One press at a time selfishly transporting herself away from expectations, helping her shatter until she felt whole, and having only him to thank for the tawdry peace.

 

It’s addictive to join as they do.

 

It’s also equally as destructive as any known poison.

 

But he’s back again to give Rey her fix, and gripping her head in her hands, she groaned out her misery. Tugging her hair as he tugged. Overwhelmed with the guilt of pleasing someone who everybody expects her to kill, but not kicking him out either when he smeared pre-cum pearls along his cock. Glistening for her now, breathing harder and harder. Getting off as he felt her emotions gnarl, getting turned on when he can tell that the roles that they play aren’t easy for her either, and he's all the more sadistically pleased that Rey still hasn’t confessed to anybody that she knows which planet his ship lingers near.

 

_I know why you haven’t told them what you learned during our last visit, pretty pet._

 

_You’d miss me._

 

_This._

 

Licking the wall in place of her cheek, he rutted faster into his grip.

 

Flesh met flesh as the butcher of galaxies chased his full body high, and the louder he moaned, the more adamantly Rey shook her head. Looking away from the frantic debasement, she called him names under her breath. Putting on an act of hating him above the shoulders even as she soaked the slip of satin between her legs.

 

 _“Show me,”_  Kylo ordered, panting against the tile.  _“Show me what I’ve earned.”_

 

Tossing aside all the reasons she shouldn’t, Rey tilted her hips up. Following commands though she was a leader, the last hope of the galaxy. The damned beacon of good with shaking knees and toes curled for her enemy. Unmistakably hating herself for doing it, but still parting her legs so Kylo could see the sheen against her skin- possibly even smell the proof of her arousal as her fingers inched closer to claim her own pleasure before a knock at Rey’s door sent her scrambling out of her bunk.

 

“Kriff-” Rey gasped, not bothering with putting on shorts before reaching the door.” Sliding the metal open a couple inches with shaking hands, she croaked out, “What is it?”

 

“We’ve found him,” Poe announced, unleashing a toothy smile.

 

Despite his clear excitement, Rey’s brow pinched in confusion. “Who?”

 

“Ren.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The Ryloth system.”

 

Where nothing before could slow the hammering heartbeats in Rey’s chest, Poe’s news did the trick. Three words instantly turned her blood to sludge. Every inch of her world going from smooth to skipping against the needle when she considered meeting up with him again, and Rey’s hand collapsed against the control buttons along the wall. The door accidentally sliding wider, her barely clothed figure revealed waiting there in shocked silence until she could shakily repeat, "Y-You found Ren?”

 

Taking the opening as an invitation, Poe breezed by Rey. Chuckling as he unbuttoned the top of his collar, revealing the dangling necklace with a ring on his chest that he hoped to have her wear one day. “Yeah, the cocky bastard should hire less conspicuous supply freighters.”

 

 _“It’s almost like I wanted them to find me,”_  Kylo mused, continuing to pump his hand up and down, and Rey’s eyes widened twice after first forgetting that he was in the room and then sensing that Poe couldn’t see him.

 

“We strike in the morning if that’s okay with you.” Sitting on the end of Rey’s bed, Poe couldn’t stop grinning up at her. “It’s insane to think about that, isn’t it? I mean, we’ve waited so long to have him, and now we got him.”

 

 _“Send him to me,”_  Kylo purred, accelerating his strokes.  _“Send him so that I may send back his handsome head all wrapped up for you.”_

 

_No!_

 

Mistaking Rey's decisive head shake for uncertainty, Poe’s smile faltered. “It’s good intel,” he assured her, dark eyes glittering.  “I know that it’s hard to believe, but it’s our best shot in months.”

 

 _“A shot they’ll miss_ ,” Kylo’s gravelly laugh broke into a guttural moan.

 

One then two then too many droplets dribbled down her thigh, and Rey cringed over Kylo finally reaching his end when rubbing it in. All it took was a splash of her panic for him to climax, and to splash her in turn. A filthy, wet reminder left sliding down her skin to punctuate his point that they worked better together without any pesky armies or morals in the way, and her lips trembled.

 

Rubbing her legs together to smear his stain off of her, Rey couldn’t meet Poe’s eyes.

 

_This is awful._

 

_I’m awful._

 

_What kind of monster enjoys any part of this?_

 

They were friends. At one point, she’d never thought to have a single friend let alone many, but the hotshot pilot and Rey were friends. You don’t go through what they went through without forming a bond. You can’t possibly face death again and again and win without joining a part of your soul together to one of the few that understands, and his humor and bravery didn’t hurt the situation. As any woman- and even some men- on the ship could tell you, Poe Dameron was a lethal combination of charming, confident, and talented. Depending on the day, he could serve as a hero or even a death sentence to the pilots he commanded, but always he remained the kind of guy who’d grab Rey for an impromptu dance in the hangar on the worst days. Reminding her with his easy smile and effortless moves what it was that they hoped to save.

 

“Don’t go,” she whimpered, and the crack in her voice made Poe’s chin jerk up in order to take in her appearance. For the first time since barging in, his grin slipped. Many in the Resistance had noticed Rey’s figure thinning over the past few months, the haunted look lingering in her hazel eyes. Everyone assumed that it was mourning for Finn, for Leia, for the thousands they lost that wore her down. On some days, Poe told himself that she remained only hungry for the end of the fighting, no space in her belly for anything more, and he wasn’t wrong. More than anything, Rey needed a rest. The word exhaustion didn't cover it for the war-ravaged leader pulled thin in too many directions, and Poe blamed all that steady pressure for the disheveled hair, the damp, pale cheeks that he mistook for teary. Everything about her appearance shouting out that something was off with Rey, and when she stood there in her underwear and tank top, he made the mistake of assuming her fragile as opposed to what she knew she really was.

 

A bold traitor.

 

A shameless libertine.

 

A lovesick general who couldn’t pull the trigger.

 

Pushing his palms down against the squeaky mattress, Poe hoisted himself back up to his feet again. Reaching out for Rey, he drew her in closer. Strong arms banding around her slender waist to offer comfort, hoping to perk her up, and all the while completely unaware that another man’s affection dripped on her toes. Clueless that each step towards him splattered her skin with Kylo as Poe did his best to improve Rey’s spirits. Thinking that he could fix her with another slow dance, naively believing that some of her inner battles could be so easily conquered by someone who couldn’t possibly fathom the warring darkness in her.

  
Knowing her, but not knowing her at all.

 

To a silent song, Rey rested her head on his shoulder, let Poe comfort her. Step by step allowing him to assume that he could sooth whatever troubled her with another elegant spin. Dredging up a small smile for him, she hoped that the boost to confidence might help him in the battles of her making. Let him believe again that they were on the same team- no conflict in her heart- and when he left the room Rey pressed her forehead to the door with a low sob.

 

The tears coming fast, quick, and uselessly.

 

The shame already nipping at her heels even before she felt his leather glove skim down her spine.

 

“Go away,” she gasped, rolling her lips in. “I don’t want this.”

 

Placing a small kiss on each shoulder, Kylo hummed against her skin.“You’re only upset because you know that he’s not your path.” Dragging his teeth down to her hips, he licked between bites. “Mmm, it would be easier to desire someone so simple, but that’s not you, Rey. You grew up in filth. You wouldn’t know what to do with something so pure if you had it.”

 

Clapping a hand against her mouth, Rey sobbed harder.

 

“But you’re worth more than him,” Kylo continued. Resting his gloved hand against the base of her spine, he slowly bent her over. “Oh, you’re precious, but you’ll never want easy. You’ve fought too hard and too long to have anything handed to you. Hating me is the most fun you have all day, and it’s okay to admit it because the universe didn’t join us together so he could fulfill you with a cock still warm from the last bed he jumped into.”

 

As much as her mouth twisted in disgust, Rey couldn’t flat out reject that the universe hadn't devised a plan for them. A long and bloodied trail of Admirals, Commanders, and Super Leaders had failed to sway this endless war one way or another, but always Kylo and Rey remained at the center of the struggle. The heirs apparent to the light and dark feud bound together, bonded by a tie that cared nothing about the inconvenience.  

 

Quieting her cries, Rey glared over her shoulder. “You don’t know anything about Poe.”

 

“Tsk,” Kylo possessively gripped her hips, tender with a dig of his nails. “You forget that I’ve been in his head. I know all about Dameron. All his fears that wouldn’t even make you blink, all his insecure weakness.”

 

“You’re just jealous.”

 

Snapping her hips back to let her feel his hardened erection, Kylo tsked again. “Now why would I be jealous when I know that you’re mine, pet?”

 

“Because he’s here and you’re not,” Rey spat out, lip curled up.  

 

Fighting him where she could, she lost anyway. All at once, the sound of his zipper going down filled the room, and Rey whipped her head back towards the door. Breathing out heavily, feeling her cheeks heat. Knowing how it would irk her, Kylo Ren had obviously dressed again so that she could feel the scratchy fibers against her skin, listen to the mouthwatering sound of leather sliding through belt loops. Smell his masculine cologne mixed with the freshly laundered uniform as he planned to taunt her with every sense, and Rey's jaw clenched in aggravated understanding. Yes, her tormenter dressed to wrestle control back again, and so she refused to meet his eyes. Not giving him sight- not yet.

 

By hiding the eagerness in her gaze, Rey masked a little longer the want building in her body with every touch- the thrills rippling down her skin that came from hearing him call her his. Ever since their initial hand-holding, Rey frequently wondered about who acted as the host in this symbiotic relationship. One could easily assume that Kylo Ren held the reins, but Rey wasn’t so sure when he'd mastered every dirty way to please her. Answering her each time she needed him without knowing it, serving her. Parting her knees that very morning to do her bidding.

 

“How shall I prove how very here I am?” Kylo snarled, terrifying while softly grazing her inner thighs and up. Sliding her underwear down, he played with extremes. Stroking a finger then two in and out mercilessly around the wet from earlier, burying his seed deep in her with words and touch. “Will you accept it when I fuck you?”

 

“Uhh-”

 

“Is that what you want, precious thing?”

 

Breaking a groan against the door, Rey nodded.

 

The end of denying him having arrived.

 

The beginning of fulfilling her now commencing.

 

Shifting forward, Kylo entered her with a hard thrust. Answering her prayers and fears, he slowly impaled his little martyr. Quickening the back and forth with every stroke, working for her damnation. Stretching her so deliciously around his girth until the door shook and Rey choked on his name. Words lost. Everything lost when it felt this good, this wrong, this all-consuming.

 

“Please,” she gasped, carving her nails into the door. “Please-”

 

Shoving his hand between her thighs, Kylo Ren gave her what she needed.

 

Swirling around her clit in sloppy perfect circles, he slicked leather until even closing her eyes couldn’t hide the stars.

 

With an arch of her back, Rey cried out through her orgasm. Breathlessly repeating his name, shivering in delight while reaching back to run her hand through his hair, but he wasn’t anywhere close to done with her yet. Spinning her around, Kylo yanked her thigh up to his hip before plunging back inside of her. Groaning, smacking Rey's back against the door with each savage thrust, fucking her raw and relentless. Face to face taking her when she broke down and sucked on his throat. Marking him, licking how he liked where nobody could see this symbol of good gone bad: this wanton creature now shaking already on the edge of a fresh wave of passion that she didn’t believe possible. Gone for him again, tensing around his punishing thrusts as she couldn't stop fixating on the sharper cut of his jaw. Unable to look away when the lowest parts of her stomach tightened closer and closer towards euphoria before Kylo slowed while staring at where they joined together. “Tell me what time you’ll launch them tomorrow.”

 

“Kylo-”

 

“Tell me,” he ordered, ripping off her tank strap. Smacking, pinching, and torturing how she wanted him to. Rough with her softest parts, making her mewl for him to go harder. “Tell me what time you’ll send Poe and the others.”

 

Closing her eyes, Rey whined. “I-I can’t”

 

Drawing her nipple between his teeth, Kylo purred against her flesh, “I’ll have them all crash into each other- all of our troubles gone like that. Only you, me, and this left,” he lapped at her, biting down. “Both sides gone so I can feel your tight cunt all day long, work only for all your sounds. Stars above…mmm, tell me when.”

 

Writhing in his grip, the truth came as they both did.

 

“Eight,” Rey whimpered, claiming his lips for the most selfish kiss in her life. “I’ll send them at eight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts?
> 
> On Tumblr, it was requested that I write a little drabble that involved Poe dancing, and a jealous Kylo. Since I clearly have a heart of black, this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -Bunny


End file.
